Ama Post Mortem
by DanielaCiprianoX
Summary: Soul y Black Star, los forenses mas reconocidos de Death City, encuentran un cadáver de una misteriosa mujer de una hermosura extraordinaria y piel extremadamente pálida. ¿Quien sera esa mujer? o mejor dicho ¿Que sera esa mujer? AVISO: HISTORIA EN PROCESO PD: HE VUELTO!
1. Una Extraña Mujer

**_Ama post mortem_**

_"Are we human or are we (dancers or denser)?  
>My sign is vital, my hands are cold<br>And I'm on my knees looking for the answer  
>Are we human or are we dancers?" <em>

_The Killers_

_Human_

-…Tu dios a legado a iluminar tu existencia simple mortal.- Grito un chico peli azul.

-Hey Black… ¿Sigues gritando, a pesar que estamos rodeados de _muertos_?-. Dijo un peliblanco de ojos rojos.

-¡Por supuesto! Estos simples…- Fue callado por un golpe en la cabeza.- ¡HEY!

-¿Qué pasa _gran dios_?-. Enfatizo la palabra-. En fin…- le restó importancia con un movimiento de hombros.- ¿Qué te trae a la morgue?

-Tú ya sabes…- Dijo Black.

-¿Otro cadáver?-. Pregunto Soul, de lo más normal. Obviamente. E ignorando a Black.

Soul y Black Star eran los forenses más reconocidos de Death City, la ciudad de los crímenes. Black, era el que iba a investigar los cuerpos encontrados en las calle de dicha ciudad, mientras que Soul era algo asi como el _vigilante._ Se quedaba en la morgue, esperando que fueran a retirar los cadáveres o que fueran llevados a la escuela de la medicina para su disección.

-Una muerte desconocida.- Respondió seriamente Black, que se tomaba muy enserio su trabajo.- La encontramos en la calle, según testigos, apareció ahí de la nada, no tiene rastros de sangre, ni ningún rastro de golpes o algo…- Callo repentinamente.- Liz y Patty están cargo del caso, Tsubaki está examinando las huellas.-

-Umh…- medito Soul.- ¿Dónde está el cadáver?

-Eh… Allí…- Apunto hacia donde se encontraba una camilla, y encima de esta había un cadáver tapado con una sábana blanca.

-¿Hola?-. Black estaba atendiendo el celular.- ¡Tsubaki!-. Se sonrojo.- Eh… Si… Ajá… No… ¿Segura?... ¿Cómo es posible?... ¿Qué dijeron Liz y Patty?... ¿El nombre?... Okey… No… Claro… Adiós.- Corto la llamada bajo las curiosas miradas de Soul y Kid.- Tsubaki me dijo que había estado investigando la escena del crimen… No encontró ninguna pista, no sabe cómo eso es posible, Liz y Patty no han descubierto el nombre de la víctima… Y Tsubaki va a seguir investigando y dará aviso de cualquier posible cambio y quiere que estemos allá para ayudarle con las pistas.

-¿Sin nombre?-. Pregunto Soul, anotando en un cuadernillo los datos del fallecido.

-Eso fue lo que dije~-. Dijo Black Star.

-Listo-. Murmuro Soul, quien examino los datos que escribió anteriormente.-¿Edad?-.

-22 años-. Dijo el peliazul.-

-¿Como...?-. Pregunto Soul.

-Tsubaki.- Dijo orgullosamente Black.

Soul observo distraidamente el cuadernillo.

**Nombre:** _Desconocido._

**Edad: **_22 años._

**Fecha de muerte: **_8 de Agosto de 2013._

**Descripción de la muerte: **_Sin descripción alguna._

-¿Cómo saben la edad?-. Pregunto Soul.

-Tsubaki.- Respondió simplemente Kid.

-¿Qué harás ahora?- Inquirió Soul.

-Iremos a ver qué pasa con Tsubaki…- Black se sonrojo.- Digo que pasa por lo del caso… eso… eso.- Murmuro avergonzado.

-Okey… Yo investigare el cadáver… Adiós Chicos.- Dijo Soul.

-Adiós, Soul.- Y se fue.

-Muy bien… ¿Qué tenemos por aquí?-. Se dirigió hacia el cadáver recién encontrado, levanto la sabana que lo cubría y…- ¡Oh!-. La sabana se le refalo de las manos y cayó al suelo.

Arriba de esa camilla se encontraba una hermosa mujer, una hermosura extraordinaria, piel extremadamente pálida y cabello rubio y largo.

-Es hermosa…- Susurro Soul.- Bueno lo era...- Paso sus manos por la cara de esa misteriosa mujer, y se sorprendió por lo fría de su piel.

* * *

><p>Holaaaa! Se que estoy desaparecida... y por eso les traigo una nueva historia lml<p>

**OBLIGACION RESPONDER :3**

_¿Que les parecio el fic?_

_¿De que creen que se tratara la historia?_

_¿Les gusta como escribo?_

_¿Me quieren abrazar?_

Buenoooo! Adios! Nos estamos viendo!

Tratare de actualizar pronto.

**Canción De Inspiración:** _Human de The Killers._


	2. ¿Te Quiero Conocer?

**_Ama Post Mortem _**

_The truth is hiding in your eyes and its hanging on your tongue  
>Just boiling in my blood but you think that I cant see<br>What kind of man that you are, if you're a man at all  
>Well I will figure this one out on my own<em>

_Paramore_

_Decode_

Soul contemplo embobado a lo que fue esa mujer.

Era hermosa, una belleza inhumana. Su piel… Oh su piel… Era blanca como el granito y suave, pero al mismo tiempo era dura y fría. Más fría que cualquier otra piel de un muerto.

No se parecía otros muertos que habían llegado, los otros estaban ya putrefactos, a pesar de que llevaban ahí menos de 4 hora, y bueno, _ella _tenía una fragancia a rosas, a pesar de que llevaba ahí observándola más de 3 horas.

En Death City, era normal sacar un título a los 19 años de edad. Él y Black Star eran los forenses más jóvenes de, quizás, todo el mundo.

Las manos de Soul, pasearon lentamente por el rostro de aquella mujer, deleitándose con el tacto, retiro rápidamente la mano del rostro de _ella _y la cubrió con la sabana_._

_¿Qué estás haciendo Soul?_

_¿Por qué observas tanto a esa misteriosa mujer?_

Soul se alejó uno, dos, tres pasos de la camilla. Se sentó en un banco que estaba a menos de dos metros de la mujer. Y se llevó las manos al rostro, signo que estaba muy confundido y cansado.

-Umh… mejor me voy a dormir a mi hogar.- Estaba por ponerse de pies, pero quedó quieto como una estatua, al escuchar murmullos muy bajo y rápidos, solo entendió algunas cosas.

-… Maldito Kid… Cuando te encuentre seré yo misma quien te asesine… No puedo creer que me enviaras aquí… Estúpido…-Lo otro no lo escucho.

¿De quién era esa fina y aterciopelada voz?

Levanto lentamente la cabeza… y casi le da un ataque.

Era la mujer, esa mujer que Black había llevado a la morgue aquella misma noche. Aquella mujer que estaba _muerta _minutos atrás. Y ahora estaba sentada en la camilla, con las piernas colgando. Ahora su hermosura era más notoria.

-…Kid… Espero que Ragnarock te parta la cara, maldita sanguijuela.- _Ella_ no se dio cuenta que estaba acompañada, hasta que…- .

-¿Quién eres?- No estaba asustado, sino más bien, curioso, quizás deba ser producto de su imaginación, al estar cansada, o quizás se estaba volviendo loco. Bueno, sea lo que sea.

La mujer lo quedo observando, y después, se materializo, literalmente, y quedo frente a Soul, quien pego un pequeño brinco.

Al ver a la mujer más de cerca…

Él pensó que se trataba de la criatura más hermosa del mundo.

Su cara, como porcelana, sin ninguna imperfección, sus ojos eran hermosos, y de un color jade brillante, y sus labios carnosos de un color rosa.

-Umh… Hola humano-. Ella lo saludo como si lo cociera de toda la vida.

-¿Quién eres?-. Pregunto nuevamente Soul.

Ella ignoro la pregunta de Soul y lo quedó observando, Soul se sintió muy expuesto, bajo la mirada de ella.

-Tu eres Soul Eater Evans, de 19 años, actual forense de Death City, vienes de Inglaterra…- Hubiera continuado pero Soul la detuvo.

-¡Eh! ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?-. Pregunto medio confundido.

-Solo al verte, lo supe.- Dijo ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Explícate mejor.- Dijo él.

-Si quieres saber de mí…- Una oscura mirada paso por sus ojos.-… Debes firmar un pacto conmigo.

-¿Pacto?-.

-Sip… Un pacto donde dices que no le revelaras a nadie lo que te cuente de mi mundo o de mi.- Murmuro Maka.

-¿Es una broma?-

-Ya quisiera yo…- Volvió a murmurar.

-¿Y si yo no quiero hacer ese pacto?-. Dijo desafiante Soul.

-Bueno…. Tú eliges… Te asesino o te borro la memoria-. Dijo ella con una sonrisa angelical en su rostro. Soul no supo porque pero le creyó a esa hermosa mujer. Y sin darse cuenta, quiso saber más de ella.

-¿Dónde firmo?-. Pregunto él. La sonrisa de ella se hizo grande.

-Extiende tu mano izquierda.- Le pidió, y Soul hizo lo que ella le pidió.- Levanta tu dedo índice…- Soul hizo todo lo que ella le pidió.- Y ahora…- Ella saco una aguja de la nada, y pincho el dedo de Soul, quien se sobresaltó.

Una gota refalo de su dedo, y callo lentamente hacia el suelo, y antes que tocara los azulejos, la gota se quedó quieta, y empezó a formar varios círculos de sangre, que se vaporaron.

-¿Eh?-. Pregunto confundido, y levanto, la vista hacia la mujer.

-Bienvenido a mi mundo, Soul.- Y Soul pudo ver en su sonrisa, uno pequeños colmillos que se asomaban por sus finos labios.

Y después todo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p>I Am A Sensual Wild Unicorn!<p>

Hola! ¿Cómo están?

Aquí está el Segundo capítulo de esta retorcida historia!

**OBLIGATORIO RESPONDER**

_¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?_

_¿Qué creen que pasara en el siguiente capítulo?_

_¿Me quieren?_

_¿Me van a decir feliz cumpleaños el próximo lunes (27)?_

_¿Harán un fic en mi honor?_ Okey no .-. Me gustaría que alguien me hiciera un fic como regalo de cumpleaños ;-; Estoy viejaaaaa!

Bye Bye!


	3. HE VUELTO PERRAS! ) HOLI :3

HOLA GENTE DE 3

Han pasado tres años de que publiqué un inteno de novela de Soul Eater y desaparecí Mientras ustedes se quedaban con la intriga…. Y hoy daré un aviso muyimportante…

.

.

.

LAS HISTORIAS INCOMPLETAS CONTINUARAAAAAAN!

- **Candied Tears**

- **Ama Post Mortem**

Oh! Si! Amenme 3

Las historias nombradas anteriormente serán editadas y (obviamente) continuarán ;)

Así queee…nos estamos leyendo :*

Pd.: Tengo cuenta en Wattpad :D y quizá estas historias las suba allá, pero con cambio de personajes (no será de Soul Eater ni tendrá nada de la serie)

Pd2.: Aquí seguiré con las historias y serán de Soul Eater.

Pd3.: Volví perras! ;)

.


End file.
